Fascination
by Starr Bryte
Summary: A look into the minds of random Anime characters. What you hear isn't always what's being said.
1. Satisfied

**Dear Reader,**

**When I write First Person POV's I try to get into the mind of the character. I think, "What would the character feel? What would they think?" Those who have read my Sailor Saturn fic 'Forgotten' know what I mean. I hope you enjoy this, it is the first in a long line of chapters that go into the minds of various Anime characters. Don't beg for updates because I shall be writing this fic at my leisure. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do not own the song 'Posession'.**

**Thank you Lone Warrior2 for reading this for me and telling me that it was 'Wow'. And thank you for writing 'Thoughts From The Lost'. It has really inspired me. You are too cool. **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,****  
Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sleeps so soundly.

I could not sleep so deeply.

I was always taught that sleep was the most important time to be on your guard.

Too easy to have a dagger slipped between your ribs.

Makes me jealous that he can be so relaxed.

I could wake him up just to be annoying…

But I won't.

No, I'll wait until morning to be annoying.

Not a morning person is my yadonushi.

A walking corpse until his first cup of tea.

Literally.

I don't know how he can walk down those stairs without killing himself.

His eyes are glued shut and he speaks in grunts.

Actually he reminds me of someone.

I'm not really sure who.

Hmm.

I'm wide awake.

A spirit does not need sleep.

I'm bored.

And a bored Toukozou is a dangerous thing to have around.

I could simply take over his body and go wandering.

It is always fun to do that and then leave him to deal with the aftermath.

Fun.

But he needs rest.

Mental and physical.

The last time I took over a body short on rest…

Not something I can think about.

Not willingly, anyway.

I don't really feel like going out.

To damn cold.

I think I'll just sit here and watch.

Watch him.

Watch him sleep.

Watch him dream.

Watch him live.

The room is dark and yet I see perfectly.

There are many advantages to being dead.

Perfect night vision for one thing.

Although, being dead I'm not too sure how that works.

But anyway.

I can see everything.

The room is neat.

Impeccably so.

I must take over some time and mess it up, just to see the look on his face.

Book shelf.

Desk.

Closet.

Dresser.

Bed.

Yadonushi.

All is there.

All is as it should be.

For now.

And the best part of being dead.

No one sees you.

No one hears you.

Only the most sensitive or the most blind can sense you.

Meanwhile you can see what cannot be seen.

Hear what cannot be heard.

Touch and taste and feel worlds beyond your darkest imaginings.

Tap into magic's that should never be tapped.

This thought always gives me pause.

As it does now.

I do not know what to believe anymore.

No.

I know what to believe, I just don't know if I should believe in it.

Does that make sense?

Oh well…

I always believed in my "Mission".

I tried to speak of it to that damn pharaoh.

Why did I even try?

He told me my "Mission" was…

How did he phrase it?

Ah, yes…

"To take the Millennium items and take over the world."

The little Hikari yelled at him about being insensitive.

I won't argue with that but…

That wasn't my REAL "Mission".

My REAL "Mission" had been to…

'Take the Millennium items…'

Of course.

But it wasn't to control them…

It was to DESTROY them.

Yes, the items are tools of ultimate power…

But as I well know all power comes with a price.

As do all things worth risking eternal damnation for.

In this modern day era they say…

How does it go?

Ah, yes.

"Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Sad, but true.

I won't argue with that.

That damn Pharaoh speaks of protecting the innocent from rogues like me.

That's a laugh.

If he wants to protect the innocent from 'rogues like me' what the hell is he doing here?

Makes me want to scream sometimes.

HYPOCRITE!

Hypocrite!

Who does he think he is?

GOD?

Oh…

Yeah…

A Pharaoh is a God.

Well if he's God, what does that make me?

The Devil?

Well…

I just answered my own question.

Dammit.

It's snowing outside.

Big, white glowing flakes in the street light.

Like stars fallen from heaven.

I never knew what snow was until I came here.

I shouldn't know what snow is.

I shouldn't even be here.

I don't belong here.

I don't.

It's the age old question.

Wise men have gone insane trying to answer it.

Who am I?

Why am I here?

Hmmm.

Let me think on this…

Ah, yes.

I am Toukozou.

I am the thief and the stealer of souls.

I am the Devil.

That is who I am.

To take the Millennium items and destroy them before killing that damn pharaoh.

That is why I am here.

For revenge.

For my parents.

For my sisters.

For the village that ceased to exist in under a day.

One day a village filled with life.

Comings and goings.

Life and death.

Brothels and whores and thieves and beggars and dancers and merchants and craftsmen and drunkards and murderers and mothers and fathers and daughters and sons and animals and dust and filth and grime and beauty and ugliness and laughter and tears and screams and shouts and singers.

The next…

Nothing…

A ghost town filled with the souls of the murdered.

Only a small, orphaned street rat to witness the final hours of Kul Elna.

I kept the arrow that had nearly taken my eye.

It was a reminder to me.

All I had.

An arrow smeared with my blood.

And the memories.

I had my revenge to keep me going through those years or hardships.

Neither death, nor starvation, now pain, plague or devastation could keep me from my goal.

But then, just when I was about to have my revenge for the blood spilt and Kul Elna that damn PRIEST had to stick his conk in it!

He sliced my soul in half!

Ka and Ba split through the core.

He trapped me in that God forsaken ring for millennia!

The darkness.

The loneliness.

I was almost enough to drive one insane!

Well, more insane that before.

All I had was half of a soul and my revenge and greed to keep my going.

It twisted me.

I can admit it freely now.

I am not the man I once was.

The wait was long.

But I kept a hold of my memories and sense of self with an iron grip.

And one thought…

Revenge.

But I will say here, in the dimness of this room, that now, as I think about it, even my purpose was more than skewed.

I slept.

I don't know for how long.

I waited.

I know I was waiting.

I could feel it.

A longing.

Come for me.

Come for me.

I am waiting for you.

My one.

My own.

That longing.

Greater than my sense of revenge.

I dreamed.

Many hands passed over the ring and I did not so much as twitch.

None of them were the hands I sought.

Finally.

I heard a voice.

I almost mistook the voice as a dream.

But it soon became clearer.

I knew that the wait was over.

I was home.

I woke up.

I knew that voice.

I knew those hands that held the ring.

The accursed object that now housed my soul.

I knew those eyes.

That face.

That hair.

They were mine.

My hair.

My face.

My eyes.

My hands.

So this is where the other half of my soul went.

So different.

Skin milky pale and smooth instead of brown and leather rough.

Eyes a chocolate of the dark drink imported from different parts of the world and slanted differently..

Face thinner.

Sharper.

Younger.

Spidery hands and talked when he was nervous.

Hair longer than mine, but still the same.

Voice a light tenor instead of gravely.

Different.

Strange.

Familiar.

So this is where the other half of my soul went.

I watched my other self with fascination.

I found eerie similarities between he and I.

He loved history.

As do I.

What could possibly be more interesting than reading about the people whose tombs I broke into?

And reading security blueprints for booby traps is the greatest thing ever.

He had a fondness for the treasures of the past and the secrets they held.

Well…

That just screams for itself.

I watched.

I waited.

I studied.

Patiently.

Silently.

Slowly I came to know this odd world I had awakened in.

I grew fond of this modern world and all of its wonders.

And all of its toys.

Although I will say that I look down upon guns and bombs.

That's cheating.

What's the fun in killing somebody if you can't see their faces close up?

Can't smell their fear?

Hmph.

Cheaters…

The art of the thief has changed little of these many years however.

The modern man is still trying to build a better rat trap.

And, sadly for them, they are failing.

Oh well.

More for me.

The art of the thief has changed little.

I can't say the same for other things.

What is that saying?

'The more things change the more they stay the same'.

I beg to differ.

The more things stay the same the more they change.

Everything has changed.

The year.

The location.

The people.

The technology.

The traditions.

The religions.

The social standings of rich and poor.

It's all changed.

It's all different.

The people and places I once knew so well…

Now dust in the sands of time.

I realize now how far from Egypt I am.

I never thought I'd see the day when I would actually say I miss that hellish sand trap.

I'll never admit that aloud.

At first I was happy to escape my prison.

Of course anything was better than the darkness.

But now.

I almost wish to go back to sleep.

Almost.

I will not say that I hate it here.

But how frustrating it is to be trapped here.

I don't understand it.

I don't suppose I ever will.

It was like I traded one prison for another.

At first I denied ever being a part of this person.

This Ryou Bakura.

He is weak.

Shy.

Skinny.

Weak.

He disgusted me.

Really, truly disgusted me.

How frustrating.

I taught him the meaning of strength.

The meaning of power.

Of pride.

I taught him the same lessons I was taught.

But this is not Cairo.

This is not Ancient Egypt.

All I taught Ryou.

All I taught my Yadonushi.

Fear.

Fear of others.

Fear of himself.

Fear of me.

I do not regret what I did.

He is stronger now.

He has filled out some from my excursions.

His excursions.

Alright, OUR excursions, on the rooftops.

The only way to 'stay out of trouble' is to either kick its sorry ass or to take a different route to school every day.

Preferably the most dangerous route I can find.

Those INSECTS at school do not frighten him.

He does not fear the world the way he used to.

But there is one fear that has not gone away yet.

The fear of me.

My distrusting and violent nature.

I do not deny what I am.

Why should he?

I will admit that I have changed.

I will not deny that fact either.

I do not like it.

I do not like change.

I hate it here.

It's almost as bad as the damn ring.

Almost.

Everything is so different.

It's so easy to get lost.

Dangers everywhere.

Life, so much cheaper than it once was.

So different.

Yet evil and cruelty remain a constant.

A weak comfort to me who has lived and survived off of others evils.

But change is neither good nor evil.

It just is.

Like the sands that gave us life could so easily strip the flesh from our bones.

A constant.

But I am not in Egypt anymore.

Everything is so different.

But there are a few familiar faces.

I will admit to my shock on seeing those I had known.

Now reborn.

It is a bit disappointing that they will never really remember me.

Not that we were such close friends.

More like…

Mortal enemies and distant acquaintances?

Yeah.

That sounds right.

But maybe it's a good thing that they don't remember any details.

I nearly blew my cover that first day my Yadonushi walked into the room and eyes and faces I have known of old looked back at me.

Teana the Dancer.

Atem the Eternal Pharaoh.

Seth the High Priest.

Tentien the Captain of the Palace Guard who so often would come to town in disguise and have some fun.

And when I mean fun I mean the type of fun that would more that likely get him executed.

As I was saying…

Joun the Street Fighter.

Siamun the Advisor.

It was almost refreshing.

And its not as if they've changed.

Much.

Anzu loves dancing and adores the little Hikari with all her heart.

Yuugi…

Well…

His hair hasn't changed much…

I guess that's one little thing the Pharaoh and I have in common besides being trapped in jewelry for time out of mind.

Very little.

Non existent little.

Not even worth mentioning little.

Anyway…

Seto…

Hasn't changed at all.

Doesn't believe in magic?

Riiight…

Tell that to the poor sap who ribbits like a frog ever other word.

Honda…

Still faithful to the hikari.

Still grumpy.

Still gets into bizarre amounts of mischief.

Jounouchi?

Not a bit.

Not at all.

Although him having a cute sister was a bit of a surprise.

Mouto…

Not a whit of change.

Well…

I never expected him to be a gambler.

It was a pleasant surprise.

Even though he claims he's retired from that sort of thing…

Riiight…

And I'm a fuzzy pink garden snake.

If those six people hadn't been reborn or reawakened may life would be…

Empty?

No.

Not empty.

Not with sooo many interesting things to do.

Especially the women.

Not that my Yadonushi needs to now…

Yet…

It is something I have not really thought about.

Something I did not WANT to think about.

But after all that has happened.

All that was risked.

And lost.

And saved…

I must.

After that damn Pharaoh was foolish enough to be separated from his little hikari.

Nearly killed because of it and banished back to the puzzle.

To be damned further…

I always thought that the prison of the Ring was the worst of damnations.

The ultimate of hells.

But I find, once again, how wrong I was.

It is one thing to miss what you've never had.

But to miss what you have.

You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Suddenly.

Stolen from you.

What pain that would be.

What anguish.

The Pharaoh may have been shaken down to his core by the near (second) death experience.

The little hikari my still have nightmares.

But that is nothing to the fear that now shakes me.

I spent the better part of my…

Acquaintance with my Yadonushi trying to either control him or separate myself from him.

I always believed that we were two separate beings somehow trapped inside of one body.

I now find how wrong I was.

To fully admit that I am wrong.

HA

Wrong?

ME!

Laughable!

But that just goes to show how much has changed.

How much I have changed.

Me.

Change?

Not so impossible anymore.

Laughable…

I must think on this.

What would happen if I were ever separated from my Yadonushi?

A fate worse than death.

Worse than the Ring.

I would die.

Not just in body.

But in mind.

In heart.

I have grown…

Used to his presence.

His sweetness.

His willingness to share.

It reminds me of the days long past.

Of sharing food and stories and the days earnings in the Thieves' guild.

He is a constant.

He will change because he is still young.

And I will be there.

For he is mine.

MINE.

And I will never…

EVER…

Let go.

Never.

I am a Thief and a stealer of souls.

But the restlessness.

The search for a treasure that would keep me satisfied.

Have I found it?

The snow has stopped and the sky is clear.

My Yadonushi turns over in his sleep.

His hair is like a snowfall over the pillow.

So soft when I take it into my hand and clench it in my fist.

A sigh.

My name.

He is asleep.

He is content.

Will I ever be that content?

Do I have the courage to answer that question and the others that I have asked myself?

I do not know.

The darkness of the room is comforting.

The night is my companion.

Solitude was my guide.

Can I spend forever here and not be satisfied…?


	2. Mine

**Dear Reader,**

**This is my second installment in my Fascinations drabble. Just a look inside the heads of random character, mainly villains. I want to know what they might be thinking. The fic just writes itself. This one is about Kyuubi from Naruto. I did it during lectures in class (shhh! I was taking notes! I'm a good girl!) Just some stuff to get the creative juices flowing. We'll see if it worked or not.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I do not own Samurai X. I take a few lines from Hiko at the beginning of movie one. **

**I do not own Tarzan 2. (yes, yes I stole that old monkey's lines… phooey…)**

**Thank you to the people who hit my story. REVIEW ME! I'm feeling unloved… Oh well…**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The thing that confuses me most about humans is… Well… Everything! At first glance they look like bald apes. They walk on two legs and have hands, like apes. They like to live in groups, like apes. They can eat anything, like apes. They sound like apes. Hellfire, they even SMELL like apes! I bet that's what human were originally. Hairless apes… Or really ugly fish. REALLY ugly. It's parents should have drowned it at birth and save me all the trouble the things offspring would cause me in later years. Now if humans were more like the fox, and a noble breed we are, they would've known not to mess with me and mine. But humans are a stupid race. Violent too. And very deadly. Like killer wasps. They look harmless at first glance, but when they sense danger- WHAM! You have a kunai through your heart before you can blink. Violent creatures. But that's not anything to scream about. The world is a violent place. The dangers thing about humans is greed. But that by itself, isn't any reason to fear them. A little greed is a healthy thing. Raccoons hoard food because they're afraid of starving and hate feeling hungry. Bees hoard honey because their queens are over-working bitches, but hey, they survive. Rabbit warrens hoard their harem because they are hornier than hell and don't like other warrens sniffing around their wives, but it keeps the population going. But what I'm saying is that it wasn't their violence and it wasn't their greed that makes humans to terrifying and hateful… It's a mixture of both. The extremes of each side. Extreme violence, which causes a man to slit the throat of his brother. That causes foolish, useless and pointless wars the leave kitlings orphaned and vixens weeping and the helpless starving. Extreme greed that causes the few to hoared all the food and leave the many with nothing. When times are hard and food is scarce, wars among the foxes might begin. But they do not last long. Only until the food being fought over is either eaten by someone more clever than the other or said food manages to get up and escape. It seems that wars among humans begin because they LIKE it. They LIKE the bloodshed and the violence and the horrors. There are very few humans who don't kill for sport. A swordsman I denned near when I was young once said, "Violence no long frightens man. The reek of spilled blood is as common as the smell of white plums. So he creates poverty, slavery, and other horrors beyond count and mention." A wise man he was. Alas his red-headed student was not so wise by the smell of blood that continued to cling to him years after he left his master's care. Humans confuse me. I do not try to understand them. The many are cruel and heartless, acting more like rabid dogs than civilized beings that they claim and brag to be. The precious few are few and far between. And those precious few, the few worthy to be counted among your 'precious people' are to be cherished. Alas this pathetic village of yours has so few truly 'precious' people that they would have been better off if I HAD eaten them all… Of course they probably would have given me indigestion. Despite what you may thing I don't hate ALL humans. I don't like them either. They are as skittish as horses at the sight of something 'strange'. Of course their views on what is 'normal' is just as sickening. But the few 'good' humans I will leave along. Avoid them completely if I can. The kitlings of this village frustrate me beyond reason. They have no clue that I exist and yet they hate you! Why do you protect them? Because you want to be their ruler? Such a question I asked to another human. One who is so much like an older reflection of you. How alike the two of you are becoming. Soon those foolish creatures will no longer be able to deny who you are. Only a few 'good' humans know. They are kind to you not because they pity you, but because they know it's not your fault. They are only nervous because of me, but that fact does not keep them away. The little vixen with eyes like pearls loves you. Not because of me. Because of you. Because you are strong. Because you are you. Vixens only choose the strongest as their mates. Someone who can protect them and their kits. Obviously to your obliviousness she has chosen you. Even though you are still yet kitlings. There is still time. Time for you to grow. Time for you to become strong. Time for you to gain their respect. Time for you to become their leader. Time for you to realize what those looks mean and take the pearl-eyed vixen as your own. And time enough for me to become strong. Time for me to separate the seeds from the chafe. Time for me to break free of this cage of flash and bone and blood and life. And time enough to devour those unworthy of your mercy. But that time is still far off. You are still young and tender and in need of protection. So I will protect you, Kitling. I shall sit inside this cage built upon the tears and blood of a blond haired, blue-eyed warrior who placed the life a child under that of a village full of scum. I shall watch you sleep and guard you from what pain I can. I shall share my strength with you until power can at last be yours and I shall have enough to break free of my cage. And when that time comes blood will flow like wine. But until then I will protect you… Because you are mine.


End file.
